A Robot of my own (A OukRen FanFic)
by TheGirlThatSpinsInCircles
Summary: A Lonely Lad, A Adorable Android and thirty days of getting to know each other before one of them sleeps forever. This is for 13oukamocha13 on deviantart and his hubby 12renagadeofmetal.
1. First day with a android

It was late June, and it was somewhat hot outside. In a small house a young boy was looking though a magazine. He occasionally looked out the window at the bright sun and just sighed and shrugged. His name was Ren and he wasn't sure what he wanted right now. All he wanted to do was to try to finish the magazine so he could do something else with his time.

Then he came across an advertisement on the back of one pages that read, "Androids now complete! No longer be alone and worry about family members! These androids are now fully ready to be released to the public for trial and full time! Don't wait! Call now!" Ren sighed. "Android, huh?" He looked at the phone quickly and got a small smile on his face. "Let's see what they've got working here" He picked up the phone and dialed the number from the ad. "Hello, I'm wondering about the androids?" He said. "Are you interested in a trial or full time android?" The lady on the phone said. "Um... How much is a Full Time one?" Ren Asked. "About two thousand dollars per android, and it lasts for as long as 100 years."

"Yikes!" Ren said to himself. He didn't have that kind of money to throw around. "What about the trial one?" "Those ones are fifteen dollars and last for 1 month and when the battery dies, you can send it back in and we can recharge it for the two thousand price and it will last the same amount of time as I said earlier. "I see." Ren said and sighed. It's only fifteen dollars, why not? "Sign me up for the free month trial." "Wonderful!" The woman on the phone said. "Will you be paying up front or over the phone?" "Up front" "Great! It will come within 7-8 business days and you will be paying when the truck comes so that is it for us! Thank you so much for calling!" "No Problem" He said and hung up the phone. He signed and leaned back in his chair. "I wonder how this is gonna go." He said with a sigh.

In 8 days, there was a knock on the door, and Ren went to open it and a man was at the door wearing a delivery man suit. "Are you Ren Stanford?" The man asked. "Yep." Ren Replied. "Can you sign here?" "Sure." And with that. Ren signed the clipboard and a grey box was rolled into his house. "Right here good?" The man asked "Yeah, oh yeah here's for the robot." and Ren handed him the money and the man left, handing him a small booklet, leaving him alone with the grey box. "Welp, here it is." he said and looked at the box. "How do I get this open?" He asked himself. He saw something that looked like a can cut in half on it and poked it.

The "can" sunk down into the box and the doors on the box opened to revival a boy in the box. He had brown hair with purple fringed ends. He had on a black zip-up hoodie and navy blue boxers with flames on the bottoms of them and his eyes where closed. "Neat." He said looking at him and started looking through the booklet. "How do I turn this thing on?" He asked himself. A few moments later, Ren heard a noise coming from the box that sounded like a computer turning on. Ren jumped a bit and looked at the box and saw a hand come from the side of the box. Ren continued to look with astonishment. The boy rose up and so half of his body was raised out of the box and he slowly opened his eyes. They where a magnificent shade of brown and he blinked them a bit. "O-oh..." Ren stuttered. The boy looked at him and blinked his eyes a few more times, and Ren blushed a bit. "Hi" Ren Managed to say. "Hello" The boy replied. "What's your name?" The boy asked, still looking at him. "R-Ren.." The boy smiled a bit. "Mine's Ouka. Ouka Love." "Ouka Love" Ren said. Ouka nodded and smiled. "That's it!" He said with a bright smile. Ren was in shock at what was going on in front of him, there was a robot in his house, talking to him! This was amazing. Ouka stretched and made his way out of the box and sat in front of Ren, smiling. "U-um..." Ren stuttered. "Are you alright?" Ouka asked him. "Y-Yeah... I'm just..." Ouka tilted his head to the left sightly and blinked. "S-so...ummm... w-what do you like to do?" Ouka looked up slightly and appeared to be in thought. "Hmmm...I like to play video games and draw...That's about all i can think of...you? "A-about the same" Ren said. "Cool." Ouka said with a smile. "Do you wanna see some of my art?" Ren asked. "Sure!" and with that Ren told Ouka to sit in the dining room and wait while he got his art book. Ouka saw there was a can of soda on the table and looked at it. He picked it up and brought it to his lips. He licked his lips and started to drink more of the soda, smiling.

"A whole month..." Ren thought to himself while getting his art book "Great." He groaned and grabbed his art book and made his way back downstairs and saw Ouka at the dining room table with the empty soda can at his hands. "What is this stuff?" Ouka said with a smile. "That was Dr. Pepper." Ren Replied. "It was yummy~" Ouka said with a smile "Can i have some more?" He asked. Ren nodded and got another can out of the fridge and and put the can and the art book down in front of him while he went and sat down across from him on the other side of the round table. Ouka opened up the can and knocked it back and started flipping though the black and white composition notebook. Ren was looking though the book that was handed to him and opened to the first page. The first page was thanking you for purchasing the android and other stuff along those lines. He flipped through the book even more and saw a disclaimer. It Read: Your android knows how to speak, feel emotion and do math, but it does not know about it's past, so do not ask it that. It may not know about certain brand name items (ex. Pepsi, Apple, Xbox) But should know WHAT they are (ex. Food, drink, Music player). "Weird" Ren said to himself. He flipped through it more and didn't find anything else of interest that would help him or the android. He put the notebook in his pocket and heard Ouka call his name. "Yeah?" Ren Asked. Ouka smiled. "Your drawings are really nice" "Oh thanks." Ren replied. Ouka smiled at him and handed him back his art book across the table. Ren started to blush when he smiled. "You ok?" Ouka asked "Hm? Oh Yeah i'm ok, Just fine..." He said as he started to trail off to himself.

Most of the day was Ouka trying to get to know Ren better. He asked him question about what he did and Ren tried to answer the best he could. Later the both of them tried to play video games but Ouka never held a controller in his life and didn't know how to use it and most of the time, the controller was thrown around the room because Ouka thought you moved the person by throwing it in the direction you wanted your character to go. Ren thought him how to play eventually and they needless to say had fun. Night came around and Ren was feeling tired and went up to his room and flopped on the bed. Ouka looked at him from the doorway. He tilted his head and ran as fast as he could hand landed on top of Ren, laughing. Ren felt the air being pushed out of him and rolled over so Ouka would be off of him. "Your heavy..." Ren Said "I am?" Ouka said, looking confused. "Yeah." He said turning over to look at him. Ouka was on his back and Ren was on his side looking at Ouka. "I think we should get some shut eye.." Ren said and got under the covers. Ouka got under with him, Ren could hear the mechanic sounds running inside the Android's body. "Hey..." Ren heard Ouka ask. "What is it?" "Do you think there are people out there that do the same things as us?"" What do you mean" Ren asked. "Like...do people draw, play games and ask each other questions like us?" "Yeah." Ren answered. "People do that, They do it all the time." "Oh...ok." Ren smiled and rubbed the back of Ouka's head and blushed a bit more, watching the android slowly fall asleep next to him. "This is gonna a long month..." Ren whispered.


	2. Second day with an android

Ren woke up to find that the android had left the bed and he heard noises downstairs. "Ouka?" He called out and made his way downstairs to find Ouka trying to play video games with 5 cans around him. Ouka looked back at him and smiled. "Good morning~" He called out "Morning.." Ren said, head still groggy. "I guess you found the stash huh?" He said with a smirk. "Stash of what?" Ouka said looking a bit confused. "Never mind..." Ren said and made his way back upstairs and get dressed. He sat back down next to Ouka and looked around. "You didn't throw the controller anymore did you?" "No, why?" Ouka said. Ren pointed to a wall that had a small dent in it. "That's from yesterday." "Uh huh." Ren said. "When you get done with that come sit with me. I wanna check something." "Ok" Ouka said with a smile and went back to playing the game.

After Ouka was done playing the game, he went over to the table where Ren was and sat on the table across from him. "Get on the table." Ren ordered. Ouka just nodded and sat up on the table swinging his feet. "Okay..." And with that Ren lifted Ouka's left arm and waved it around. "It's so lifelike.." Ren kept moving the arm, hearing Ouka laugh. "Why is it that when you move your arm by yourself, I don't hear anything but when I do it I hear.." Ren was still moving Ouka's arm when it snapped off. Ren jumped back a bit. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Ouka just smiled and took his arm back. "It's ok~" And with that he popped his arm back in place and moved it around like nothing happened. "How did you-" Ouka just shrugged and put his arm back, still kicking his feet. Ren sighed and sat back down in the chair, holding his head. "Hey" Ouka said looking at him. Ren peeked up at him. "You where talking in your sleep..." "Really?" Ren said picking his head up a bit. "Yeah you where saying things like 'Why me' and 'Wake up' and other stuff like that." Ren laid his head on his arm and looked up at Ouka who was still on the table. "Its just a dream, don't worry about it." Ouka looked at him and tilted his head a bit "Did something happen to you?" He asked. "No just-" "Cause it sounds like something did..." "Ouka just don't-" "It could have something to do with-" "OUKA,I SAID TO DROP IT!" Ren yelled at him, causing Ouka to jump back a bit. "Look...just don't worry about it" Ren said raising his head to look up at the android. "Dreams are just dreams...They don't matter...And you should ignore them." Ouka just nodded and was still looking at him. "Okay" Ouka said. Ren walked over to the android and kissed him on his forehead, causing the android to blush a bit. "They do show emotion" He thought to himself. "Why did you do that" Ouka asked, still blushing. Ren just smiled and put his head on Ouka's forehead, blushing. "Ummm..." Ouka said. "I'm confused.." Ren got his head off his forehead and looked at the android smiling and blushing. Ouka was still looking at him, confused and blushing. Ren just rubbed the back of his head. "I-I honestly don't know why I did that i guess emotions got the better of me." "Well okay then.." Ouka just said. Things where just getting awkward between the two of them so Ouka just went upstairs.

Ren put a hand to his face, trying no to blush. _Damn it, Ren why the hell did you do that?_ He said to himself. _Emotion. Wonderful fucking excuse. _Ren got his hand off his face and sighed. "He probaly thinks I'm a weirdo now." He said under his breath. He called for him to apologize. When he didn;t come down he went up stairs, still looking for him. "Ouka?" He called out No answer. He checked his room and saw the android on his bed with stream coming out of his ears and his face flushed red. "Ouka?" Ren called him Ouka snapped back to his senses and looked at him. "Yes?" "I-I just wanted to say sorry for that... I didn't know what came over me... Can you forgive me?" "Ouka nodded and looked at him, smiling. He got off the bed and hugged him. Ren just hugged him back and sighed on his head. "I actually have to go to work now..." Ren said looking at him. "You have to leave?" Ouka said looking up at him. "Yeah it's just for a few hours, no biggie" "You'll be back though right?" "Yeah." With that, Ren back away from the android and made his way downstairs. Before leaving he called out to Ouka who was still in the room, "I'll see you in a few hours!" and closed the door behind him. Ouka was still in the room. He made his way downstairs just in time to see Ren's truck pull off.

Ren could hardly keep focused at work after that happened. What would Ouka think about him after that happened? He wouldn't hate him,right? A while later, Ren came back home and saw Ouka in the kitchen, looking as if he was cutting something. He walked over to him. "I'm home." He said. Ouka looked over behind his shoulder and saw Ren was standing behind him. "Your back, like you promised." Ouka said still cutting. "Of course! I don't stay there forever...What are you doing?" Ren looked over the android's shoulder and saw vegetables chopped up all over the place, the android's face in full concentration while still cutting up the vegetables. "Where you trying to make stir-fried vegetables?" "Y-Yes..." The android said. "I saw it in a book and it looked easy so..." Ren smiled and moved Ouka out of the way. "Just...let me take over. Go get cleaned up and we can eat together alright?" Ouka nodded and went up to the bathroom and cleaned up his hands that had small cuts over them and his face. A Few moments later Ouka come down and saw that Ren already put the vegetables in the frying pan and was stirring them. "Did you get cleaned up?" Ren asked. "Yeah." Ouka said. "Great these'll be done in a few minutes, it doesn't take long for these to cook." Ouka nodded and looked at Ren stirring the vegetables. "Um...Why don't you sit down and wait?" "Ouka nodded and sat down at the table, still looking at him. A few minutes later, Ren came back with two plates and set one in front of Ouka. Ouka ate his food slowly, looking a bit sad. Ren looked up at Ouka from his plate. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I can't taste it..." Ouka said. "Really?" Ren looked at him. Ouka nodded. "Why is it that you can taste but not stir-fried veggies?" Ouka just shrugged and kept eating. "Could it be that is was made by a machine?" Ouka kept shrugging and kept eating. They both got done with their plates, Ren put both of the plates away and Ouka went back upstairs. A few minutes later Ren came into the room and saw Ouka sitting on the bed, he sat next to him. "You alright?" Ren asked. "Y-Yes." Ouka replied. "I wanted to make you something to tell you that I forgive you after you did that." "Where you shaken up by it?" Ren asked. "A little" Ouka said blushing "But I got over it pretty quickly..." Ouka laid his head on Ren's shoulder. "And i got worried about you after your dreams..." "Ren rubbed Ouka's head and sighed. "I Told you to not to bring that up." Sorry" Ouka said. Ren sighed and rubbed Ouka's head. The both of them just sat there sitting and not saying a word. "Ren?" Ouka said. "Hm?" "I-I know that i haven't been in your life long but...I..What's the word? L-Love..." Ren looked at him, blushing. "I-I kinda had a feeling that you-" LOVE COOKING FOR YOU!" Ouka blurted out. Ren looked at him confused as ever. "A-and I wanna cook for you more often...Ok?" "Ren just nodded and rubbed his head. "I would like that." Ren looked at him and just smiled. Ouka returning the smile. "_I Love you to Ouka..." R_en said to himself


	3. First events with an android

That's how the days went. Ouka would spend the morning with Ren, Ren would go to work, Ouka would try and make food for Ren, but would mess it up, or Ren would take it over and they would play video games, read or talk until it was time to sleep. "This isn't so bad" Ren said to himself one day at work. "How long does he have left?" He looked out the calendar on the wall behind him. "If I got him on the 29th...then...he has 25 more days." Ren sighed a bit and just was called over for something. "Seeing tomorrow's the forth, i'll take him out to see the parade."

Meanwhile back at home, Ouka was looking in the fridge and in books to get ideas of what he wanted to cook for Ren when he got home. "I can't make that because he doesn't have any tomatoes...Gaaah" Ouka rubbed his head and went upstairs. "Where does he keep his art books?" He said. He started looking through the shelves and saw a white book fall out and picked it up. "What's this?" He started to flip though it, it was the book that came with him. "What is all this?" He murmured to himself and sat on the bed. He came to the page saying everything about him, he felt somthing in his stomach that made him feel uncomfortable. He shook his head and closed the book and looked at it. On the back it read. "REMINDER. THIS IS JUST THE TRIAL OF THE ANDROID. AFTER 30 DAYS, THE ANDROID WILL SHUT DOWN. THEN YOU MUST CALL THE NUMBER IN THE BEGINNING OF THE BOOK TO HAVE THE ANDROID PICKED UP. Ouka covered his mouth and threw the book against the wall and started crying. "N-no..." He fell on the bed,sobbing. He started to hold his head and curl into a ball. "I-I don't want to sleep forever...I want to stay awake with Ren..." He stayed like that for a good hour and got up, eyes dull. He put the book back on the shelf and went downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. "I-I don't feel like cooking anymore..." He said,and laid on the couch.

A Few hours later, Ren came home. "Ouka! I'm home!" Ouka was pacing back and forth, in the kitchen, eyes still dull. "Ouka?" Ren called. Ouka snapped back to normal and looked at Ren. "Welcome home, Ren" Ouka said looking at him. "How was your day?" "Good, a bit stressful, but that comes with work ya know?" Ouka just nodded and sat in a chair. Ren looked at him at rubbed Ouka's head. "I'll make dinner tonight. You seem a bit out of it." Ren said. Ouka nodded and got out of the chair and went into the living room and sat down. Ren looked back at him, looking a bit concerned at started getting started on dinner.

The next afternoon, Ren told Ouka they where going somewhere. "Where are we going?" Ouka asked. "It's a surprise." Ren said with a smile. Ouka held on to Ren's arm tightly and walked with him. "Almost there." Ren said. A bit farther and there was a massive crowd of people on the sidewalk. Ren and Ouka got a nice spot and stood there and waited. Ouka at this time was wearing pants, but they where a bit to big for him and he kept pulling them up. Ren looked at him. "Hmmm...I Knew I should have made you wear a belt." Ren said with a sigh. "It's ok." Ouka said. "I don't min-" Ouka was cut off by a loud band and ducked. "Ouka!" Ren said. "It's fine!" He helped Ouka up and Ouka was amazed. It was a parade. There where people riding on floats, People where walking on stilts, playing instruments and many other things. Ouka stared with amazement and kept looking on. Ren loved Ouka's face throughout the whole thing and kept watching with him.

"That was amazing!" Ouka said, walking with Ren. "It was." Ren said with a smile. It was already evening, but they stayed out longer because Ouka wanted to explore. Ren went over to a bench over looking a lake and sat down in it, sighing a bit. Ouka still stood up. "Hey, Ren?" Ouka said, looking down a bit. Ren looked at him. "Yeah?" "What'll happen to me in thirty days?" Ren looked him shocked. "Um...Well... I guess you'll just..." He sighed. "I meant to tell you this Ouka but..." "I'll go to sleep forever? Right?" Ren shot up and looked at Ouka. "How did you know...? "I saw the book, Ren." Ouka said, feeling tears in his eyes. "After thirty days, I'll shut down forever..." He started to cry, making Ren jump up. "Ouka..." "I don't want to sleep, Ren! I wanna stay awake with you!" Ren clenched his hand and looked down a bit. "I want to keep cooking for you! I want to keep going to parades with you! I want to keep doing so many other things with you Ren!" Ouka looked up, eyes running down the sides of his cheek. "It's not fair! I don't want to sleep forever! I want to be with you forever! I want-" Ouka was cut off by Ren kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Ren's waist and closed his eyes.a Aew moments later, the kiss broke and Ren hugged Ouka. "I'll make sure your last days awake, will be the best you've had. I promise." Ren said. rubbing Ouka's back. Ouka smiled and looked up at him. "Let's go home, ok?" Ren Said. "Ok." Ouka said with a smile. And they walked home,holding hands.


End file.
